¿Es el final?
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Fred y Hermione llevan una maravillosa relacion de un año, pero Fred guarda un secreto que le obliga a dejar su felicidad sin saber si volvera o no. segunda parte de 'La primera vez', continua en 'Continuemos con nuestra historia'


_[N/A] Me estaba preguntando, ¿Qué paso después de que Fred y Hermione hicieron el amor? ¿Y como fue que Fred se marcho? Bueno, verán, esto es la segunda parte de 'La primera vez' y la continuacion de este es 'continuemos con nuestra historia' xD la historia por separado, no necesitan leer la primera parte para entender esto, aunque si quieren hacerlo, no hay ningún problema! Por mi, encantada! Y si quieren saber que paso después de este shot, visiten 'continuemos con nuestra historia' una historia corta de tan solo 3 capitulos pero de la cual me siento orgullosa xD (eha) espero que les guste c': y pues, mejor tráiganse un pañuelo por si las dudas… okne c: realmente es un shot sin mucho sentido y bastante deprimente yapz._. pero a mi me gusto (me gusta sufrir) y espero que a ustedes tambien_

_No olviden dejarme su comentario, siempre animan a un escritor, son su alimento y no ustedes no quieren que muera vdd? y no les toma mas de tres minutitos :D cuidence (L' y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

La joven abrazo al pelirrojo y lentamente se quedó dormida…

Estaba despertando, mientras los suceso de la noche anterior le venían a la mente, no estaba segura de que fuera real, quizás era uno más de sus sueños, pero pronto se sintió perfectamente acomodada en los brazos desnudos de alguien, aspiro lentamente, ese perfume lo conocía perfectamente: Fred.

Hermione abrió los ojos y miro al pelirrojo, la cara de su novio dibujaba una ligera sonrisa mientras dormía, la chica incluso pudo distinguir la traviesa mueca del gemelo. Suspiro, Fred se veía adorable con algunos mechones de cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos, y durmiendo tan tranquilo, pocas veces eran las que le podía ver sin hablar o moverse, Fred siempre estaba hablando o moviéndose, no podía estar quieto. Suspiro nuevamente. Había sido real, todo había sido real, se abrazó más al cuerpo desnudo del chico, sonriendo.

- Buenos días –dijo Fred al sentir el abrazo de Hermione.

- Estabas despierto –se quejó la chica.

- No, me acabas de despertar –negó el pelirrojo y abrió los ojos para ver a Hermione- así quiero despertar el resto de mi vida –comento antes de darle un fugaz beso. La castaña sonrió encantada.

Fue una mañana especial, después de lo vivido la noche anterior, ahora se sentían más conectados, mas unidos y al momento en que Fred se fue, el vacío se hizo mas presente en Hermione, pero eso solo le ánimo para hacer pronto y rápido las cosas que tenía que hacer, y poder pasar el resto del día en Sortilegios Weasley.

Fred llego con una enorme sonrisa al local, George no necesito preguntar: su hermano no había llegado la noche anterior al departamento, sabía que se había quedado en casa de Hermione y esa sonrisa que tenía solo podía significar una cosa. Pero no pregunto ni insinuó nada, era cosa entre su gemelo y su cuñada, Fred no tenía necesidad de compartir ese nivel de intimidad con George, por mucho que fueran unidos. Aun así… le fue imposible soltar un comentario burlón cuando el enamorado se quejó de lo cansado que se sentía.

- Hermione te dejo agotado anoche ¿eh? –Fred simplemente sonrió.

- No te preocupes, alguien te agotara a ti también algún día.

- No soy tan débil como tú –replico George-. Estas todo mallugado, creo que tendré una seria charla con mi cuñada.

* * *

Hermione volvió a sacar las cuentas, tenía que estar equivocada, no podía tener un retraso, nunca en su vida había tenido uno, ella siempre había sido puntual con su periodo. Entonces recordó… la noche con Fred… ¿Era posible que estuviera…? Involuntariamente su mano se dirigió a su vientre, pero no podía pensar más, estaba en shock…

Fred escudriño en la oscuridad, quizás lo había imaginado, ¿o no? Pero le pareció ver una cabellera negra, seguida de otras figuras, cerca de la madriguera. Había sido estúpido volver a casa de sus padres. Miro el baúl que estaba en la mesilla de noche, tenía que deshacerse de eso… los mortifagos lo estaban buscando, lo sabía, y no solo querían el maldito baúl, también a él, a Fred, y no dudarían en acabar con su familia con tal de llegar a él. Y lo siguiente que pensó fue lo que le mato, si quería proteger a su gente, se tenía que ir, guiar a los mortifagos a otro lado, lejos de su familia, lejos de Hermione.

- George –le llamo en la oscuridad, su gemelo soltó un gruñido y Fred se acercó a la cama de este y le movió- Despierta.

George se quejó pero se incorporó, la cara preocupada de Fred le hizo despertar completamente y alarmarse, pero no necesito preguntar, su mirada lo decía todo. Fred se iría, sin despedirse de nadie, y lo mejor sería así. Se iría, solo, no quería ir con George, su madre no soportaría el que dos de sus hijos se desaparecieran.

- Si tienes que hacerlo –dijo George-, pero promete que volverás.

- Lo hare –aseguro Fred-. Y tu promete que no le dirás a nadie a donde fui –George vacilo-. A Hermione tampoco.

- Es tu novia…

- Solo quiero protegerla, no quiero involucrarla en esto.

George resoplo, pero accedió y con la segunda promesa de cuidar a la castaña, vio cómo su gemelo tomaba el maldito baúl y desaparecía. Se recostó en la cama nuevamente, no sabía que diría a su familia, a Hermione. No sabía exactamente a donde había ido Fred ni cuando regresaría, solo sabía que tenía que cumplir su promesa, y guardar la esperanza de que su gemelo regresara… algún día.

* * *

- Vaya… Hermione, no sé cómo decirte esto –comenzó el doctor, Hermione le miro asustada, pero antes de poder preguntar, su respuesta fue respondida-. Vas a ser madre.

¡Iba a ser madre! Estaba confirmado, volvió a tocar su vientre… un hijo de Fred crecía dentro de ella. Sonrió, Fred tenía que saberlo, se alegraría, era el comienzo de la vida que estaban planeando juntos. Salió del hospital y se dirigió a la madriguera, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Entro a la casa de los Weasley, con su sonrisa radiante, la cual se esfumo de inmediato al ver la escena: La madre de los pelirrojos lloraba, abrazada por su esposo, Harry, Ron y Ginny se veían en un estado de shock y George estaba sentado, con la cabeza entre las manos, solo faltaba…

- ¿Y Fred? –pregunto, con un nudo en la garganta, recordando que la noche anterior se había despertado de la nada, con una fuerte opresión en el pecho. George levanto la cabeza y la miro.

- Hermione yo… no se cómo decirte esto.

- ¿Dónde está? –pregunto Hermione mirando en todas direcciones, esperando encontrarlo. El gemelo no le respondió de inmediato, respiro varias veces antes de hablar con lo que pretendía ser una voz tranquila.

- Se fue.

- ¿A dónde? –cuestiono la castaña, deseando tener respuesta, pero George negó con la cabeza.

Sus ojos ardieron y humedecieron, retrocedió, con las manos en su vientre, su barbilla comenzó a temblar, vio a Harry hacer ademan de acercarse a ella pero le detuvo con un gesto de la mano. Negó con la cabeza.

- No…

Nadie fue capaz de decirle algo, la señora Weasley le miro con los ojos rojos y asintió 'se fue Hermione' todas las miradas le decían eso, pero era mentira, miro en todas direcciones esperando que Fred apareciera y le dijera que era broma, la castaña le regañaría y luego le diría que serían padres. Pero esto no paso, solo vio las caras de tristeza…

- ¡Fred! –grito en tono autoritario, sin querer creerlo, deseando que el pelirrojo bajara por las escaleras, pero nuevamente, nada, no ocurrió- ¡Fred, serás padre y si no apareces ahora olvídate de conocer a tu hijo! –grito en forma de amenaza, deseando que su pelirrojo apareciera, pero no. Lo único que apareció fueron las caras sorprendidas de todos.

- Hermione, él se fue –dijo George, ignorando olímpicamente el tema de que sería tío-. No sé porque, no sé a dónde, no sé si volverá…

No podía ser cierto, Hermione salió de la madriguera. Corrió. Corrió sin detenerse, sin ver por dónde iba, dejando que las lágrimas empaparan su rostro, hasta que tropezó y cayó al pasto, unos terribles sollozos la sacudían. Era verdad. Fred se había ido, la había dejado, no se había despedido, no había dicho a donde iba, no había por cuanto tiempo, no había dicho si regresaría, la había abandonado, a ella, a su familia y a su bebe, estaba sola, destrozada, la acababan de matar por dentro y estaba embarazada.


End file.
